On connaît la chanson
by arawel
Summary: Petite série de song fic sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. Les résumés n'étant pas mon fort, je vous propose de découvrir l'histoire par vous même.


Beauty and the Beast

**Note : **j'ai décidé d'écrire une série de Song Fic sur l'univers d'Harry Potter, il n'y aura pas que des fics guimauve pire que le pire des romans à l'eau de rose je vous promets…. Cette première fic tourne autour de la relation Rémus – Tonks. Elle est basée sur la magnifique chanson du dessin animé la Belle et la Bête. Alors, toutes les critiques et commentaires sont les bienvenus. Ca doit faire 3 ou 4 ans que je n'ai plus rien écrit alors soyez un peu indulgent !

**Disclaimer** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient hélas !

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Than somebody bends  
Unexpectedly_

_Histoire éternelle_

_Qu'on ne croit jamais_

_De deux inconnus_

_Qu'un geste imprévu_

_Rapproche en secret_

Leur première rencontre, elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier.

La veille elle avait reçu un hibou spécial de Dumbledore lui demandant si elle acceptait de le rencontrer le soir même au Chaudron Baveur. Fidèle à son ancien directeur elle avait accepté, peu importait pour elle les rumeurs concernant une prétendue rébellion qu'il fomenterait depuis son bureau de la plus haute tour de Poudlard.

Quelques heures plus tard elle se retrouvait embarquée dans la lutte contre Voldemort ! Elle ignorait pourquoi mais déjà petite fille elle ne craignait pas de prononcer son nom ; et quand ses camarades de classe tremblaient à l'évocation de « Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas prononcer le nom » elle s'imaginait un jour affrontant une armée d'Inferi.

La première fois que ses yeux de Métamorphomage s'étaient posés sur lui elle avait su, elle avait compris qu'il était celui qu'elle attendait depuis toujours ; son prince charmant, son Indiana Jones (elle était fan de film moldus) ; son Roméo, en bref, son âme sœur. Pourtant il n'avait rien d'un playboy. Ses cheveux d'un brun sombre prématurément strié de gris et ses yeux gris délavés d'avoir trop pleurés ne faisaient pas de lui un bel homme mais quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ce fut comme si son corps entier se consumait ! Le coup de foudre, on lui en avait tant parlé, là elle le vivait !

Pétrifiée, elle avait à peine pu marmonner de façon intelligible son nom. Et quand Rémus l'avait appellée Nymphadora, tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à dire c'était : « Tonks s'il te plaît, je n'aime pas mon prénom, je préfère que tu m'appelles Tonks »

Vraiment brillant ! D'habitude elle n'était pas aussi gauche ! Il est vrai que la dernière fois qu'elle avait été amoureuse remontait à l'époque où elle avait 8 ans !

_Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast  
_

_Et soudain se p__ose  
Sur leurs coeurs en fête,  
Un papillon rose,  
Un rien, pas grand chose,  
Une fleur offerte._

- Sirius, non rend le moi ! s'époumonait Tonks en essayant vainement de rattraper son journal intime des mains de Sirius.

Chose perdue d'avance car du haut de son mètre soixante elle était bien loin d'attraper le carnet que Sirius tendait vers les cieux à bout de bras

- Allez Rémus, dis lui de me le rendre

Et Rémus riait, malgré la menace de guerre à l'extérieur, il riait de bon cœur. Depuis qu'il connaissait Tonks il avait eu les premiers vrais fous rires depuis 15 ans, depuis cette nuit où James et Lily étaient morts. Grâce à sa joie de vivre et son amitié, il retrouvait peu à peu le goût du bonheur.

Mais était-ce juste de l'amitié ?

- Rémus, aide moi je t'en prie !! répéta Tonks s'accrochant cette fois à son bras.

Juste de l'amitié, ne pas sentir son cœur s'accélérer quand elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, ne pas sentir au creux de son estomac les papillons dont il avait oublié depuis si longtemps l'existence !

Non, il ne pouvait l'aimer, il n'avait pas le droit, lui si vieux, si pauvre, si dangereux…. Il ne pouvait aimer pareil rayon de soleil.

_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will arise_

_Rien ne se ressemble.  
Rien n'est plus pareil.  
Mais comment savoir,  
La peur envolée,  
Que l'on s'est trompé ?_

Elle ne pouvait pas le croire, Sirius était mort ! Elle s'en voulait, si elle avait pu vaincre Bellatrix ; jamais Sirius n'aurait basculé derrière le voile.

Depuis 3 jours qu'elle était revenue au 12 square Grimmaud depuis son court séjour à Sainte-Mangouste elle avait à peine quitté sa chambre. Elle craignait d'affronter les regards des autres membres de l'ordre. Mais plus que tout elle n'osait pas affronter Rémus. A cause d'elle il avait perdu son meilleur ami ; lui pardonnerait-il un jour ?

Ce soir là ; alors qu'elle fut encore tirée du sommeil par un cauchemar elle entendit des bruits venant de l'ancienne chambre de Sirius. Kreatuur sans aucun doute ! Il devait encore fouiller dans les affaires de son ancienne maîtresse. Toute la tristesse accumulée les derniers jours se mua en une seconde en rage. Elle allait le sermonner ; lui faire passer l'envie de trahir.

Armée de sa baguette elle s'enfonça dans la pénombre du couloir et d'un geste décidé elle poussa la porte de la chambre de Sirius. Cependant, pas de Kreatuur en vue, mais Rémus, assis à même le sol, des larmes dans les yeux en train de feuilleter un ancien album photo.

- Oh, je suis désolée, je pensais que c'était cet imbécile d'elfe, je ne voulais pas te déranger, se confondit en excuses Nymphadora

- Tu m'évites ?

La question était tombée comme un couperet, sans préliminaires. Rémus crevait l'abcès.

- Je, non, enfin….

Viens t'asseoir près de moi. Je sais ce que tu ressens, tu n'es pas responsable. Et loin de moi l'idée de rejeter la mort de Sirius sur tes épaules/

Timide, Tonks vient s'asseoir à même le sol aux côtés de Rémus, à son goût ils étaient ainsi trop proches et trop éloignés.

Regarde, cet album est rempli de photos de notre dernière année à Poudlard, James, Lily, Sirius, Peter et moi. A cette époque, nous étions encore heureux et….

Mais Tonks n'entendit pas les dernières paroles ; celles-ci se perdirent dans un sanglot. Rémus pleurait, évacuant 15 années de souffrance. Et elle dont les joues commençaient aussi à ruisseler de larmes se blottit plus fort contre l'épaule du loup-garou.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent chacun y vit comme un retour à la vie. Un baiser qui leur rappelait que malgré les épreuves traversées et qu'ils devraient encore affronter, ils étaient vivants…..

_Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong_

_Chanson éternelle,  
Au refrain fané,  
C'est vrai, c'est étrange,  
De voir comme on change,  
Sans même y penser._

Après James, Lily, Sirius, venait le tour de Dumbledore. Chaque personne qu'il avait aimée mourait, son destin était-il de connaître les limites de souffrance qu'un être humain pouvait supporter.

Et Tonks qui venait de lui répéter qu'elle l'aimait ! Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas ? A ses côtés, elle ne vivrait qu'humiliation, moqueries et critiques à peine voilées pour avoir épousé un loup-garou. Pourtant il l'aimait ; Merlin seul connaissait l'étendue des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Ses yeux, son visage, les courbes de son corps. Il ne pouvait détacher ses pensées d'elle. Jamais il n'aurait du laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus un an auparavant. S'il l'avait repoussé ; tout aurait été plus simple ; il aurait pu feindre l'indifférence. Mais là, impossible. Après leur seule et unique nuit ensemble, il avait joué la carte de l'erreur : « Tout cela n'était qu'un égarement, nous étions tous les deux malheureux et nous nous sommes rapprochés »

Seulement, si Tonks refusait de lâcher prise, il devait bien reconnaître qu'en prétextant un moment d'égarement, il se mentait à lui-même. Il était fou de Tonks mais avait peur voilà tout ! Un lâche, aucun autre mot ne pouvait mieux le qualifier.

Et si une fois dans sa vie il se montrait digne d'être un vrai Gryffondor. Cela ne devait pourtant pas être si difficile ; transplaner devant chez Tonks, frapper à sa porte et lui dire qu'il l'aimait !

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast.

_  
__Tout comme les étoiles,  
S'éteignent en cachette,  
L'histoire éternelle  
Touche de son aile,  
La Belle et la Bête.  
L'histoire éternelle  
Touche de son aile,  
La Belle et la Bête._

Si Rémus pensait vraiment qu'elle allait rester chez elle alors qu'il risquait sa vie pour que triomphe le bien, il la connaissait très mal. Comment pourrait-elle rester cloîtrée alors que la personne à laquelle elle avait lié sa vie était en danger. Non, il n'en était pas question, elle devait le rejoindre et se battre à ses côtés.

Elle avait lu la surprise sur son visage quand il l'avait vue au cœur de la bataille. Mais rapidement son regard réprobateur avait fait place à un regard d'encouragement dans lequel elle avait pu lire tout l'amour qu'il lui portait !

Quand il était tombé, sa rage en avait été décuplée… Jetant des sorts, en évitant d'autres elle avait combattu brillamment mais hélas, son destin était de rejoindre son unique amour. Et c'est le cœur en paix qu'elle avait reçu de plein fouet l'Avada Kedavra lancé par sa chère tante !

- Tonks….

- Rémus….

- Mais qu'est-ce que … que ….

- Je suis désolée Rémus. J'aurais du t'écouter mais c'était plus fort que moi. Tu te souviens de nos vœux. Unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Avec Teddy nous avons eu le meilleur, alors je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul pour affronter le pire.

Et c'est main dans la main que tous deux se dirigèrent vers le voile noir qui flottait à l'horizon. Ils quittaient ce monde, laissant seul un petit garçon endormi dans un lit trop grand pour lui aux côtés d'une dame vieillissante qui allait lui offrir tout l'amour qu'elle ne pourrait plus donner à son unique fille……

**Note** : alors vous en pensez quoi ? La fin est un peu disons…. Simpliste mais je vais essayer de faire mieux la prochaine fois !!


End file.
